Sombra
by Elennhith de Oz
Summary: Sherlock Holmes ha pasado los últimos tres años oculto, pero nunca pensó que una acción de John lo haría llegar al grado de convertirse en amigo de la oscuridad, en una sombra más.


**Hola! Escribí este one-shot en un momento de depresión… espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la BBC y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

Sombra

De pie, y metido en un disfraz, Sherlock Holmes contemplaba el 221-B de Baker Street. Aquello ya se había convertido en rutina desde hacía tres años. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero necesitaba ver a John, asegurarse de que estaba bien, aun cuando el mismo sabía que no era así. En aquellos momentos el ex militar estaba fuera desde hacía varias horas, el mismo tiempo que Sherlock tenía en el lugar. El celular del detective consultor se encendió con la llamada de Mycroft.

-Ha ido al St. Barts, después con Lestrade y luego a visitar a la señora Hudson. También compró un bloc de notas y varias cajas de embalaje- y con eso finalizó la llamada. Su hermano había accedido a mandar a alguien a seguir a John solo porque Sherlock lo había amenazado con visitar al doctor el mismo en persona. Era lo que más quería en el mundo. Varias veces había estado a punto de hablarle, de contarle la verdad, pero recordaba que los secuaces de Moriarty lo vigilaban y mostrarse habría supuesto la muerte de ambos. Aun así, era tan difícil….

Sherlock se sorprendió a sí mismo con esos pensamientos. Hacía cuatro años, todos, incluyéndolo el mismo, lo consideraban poco más que una máquina sin sentimientos. Pero John Watson lo había cambiado todo. Le había demostrado que era tener un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, que siempre estaría ahí para ti, alguien a quien amar… Esto último se lo había estado negando, pero fue en el tejado del St. Barts cuando comprendió que tenía que ser cierto. John le había hecho conocer el amor.

Antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Sherlock Holmes. Apenas alcanzó a darse cuenta de que un taxi se había detenido en el que antes era su hogar y de él bajaba un hombre de pelo corto, chaqueta negra y ojos tristes. Un impulso lo hizo cruzar la calle en el instante en que se cerraba la puerta del 221-B. Al carajo Moriarty, al carajo el riesgo. _Necesitaba _hablar con John. Alzó la mano para tocar en la puerta del departamento, pero se detuvo a milímetros de la madera.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aún recordaba sus propias palabras, pero eran de alguien más, de un Detective Consultor con su blogger a un lado, no de un exiliado creído muerto. "Los sentimientos son peligrosos" Vaya que lo eran. ¿Qué estupidez había estado a punto de cometer? Seguramente un segundo después de que dirigirle la palabra a John ambos estarían muertos. Bajó lentamente la mano.

Sus ojos buscaron la ventana superior, qué antes bien iluminada, ahora estaba cubierta con cortinas oscuras. Aparte de eso, nada había cambiado. Todo seguía como antes, y lo estaría durante mucho tiempo. Era mejor así, que el doctor lo siguiera creyendo muerto, y así pudiera conservar su vida. Sherlock había tomado la decisión.

De pronto vio acercarse a Anderson por la acera, y, con una expresión de disgusto, cruzó de nuevo la calle y se ocultó tras un árbol. Confiaba en que su disfraz lo haría irreconocible, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Se quedó ahí oculto durante media hora, preguntándose qué diablos querría Anderson con su John. Finalmente, su doctor favorito y Anderson salieron del apartamento riendo, mientras que él forense caminó hasta perderse de vista, John regresó, pero, antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió la vista hacia él, y en sus ojos percibió algo, un atisbo de reconocimiento, de esperanza. Sherlock deseó con todo su corazón abrazarlo y hacerle frente a esto juntos. El doctor pareció haber pensado lo mismo, pues no le quitaba el ojo de encima e incluso estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. A la mente del detective consultor acudieron las últimas palabras de Moriarty y lo invadió el temor de que algo le sucediera a su mejor amigo. Rápidamente se subió la capucha y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

De reojo percibió como John parpadeaba repetidas veces, y, con una última mirada, volvía hacia el apartamento lentamente. Era lo mejor para ambos. El Detective Consultor aún contempló largo rato la puerta cerrada que era su hogar, con el corazón en un puño. Finalmente, los sentimientos fueron tan fuertes que Sherlock Holmes se alejó velozmente y con la cabeza gacha, tan rápido que no alcanzó a percibir el disparo que rompió el silencio en el 221-B Baker Street.

Cabizbajo y meditabundo, John Watson salió del hospital St. Barts. Ver a Molly lo había alegrado un poco, pero de ningún modo lo había hecho cambiar su decisión. Apretó firmemente el bloc y las cajas que llevaba bajo el brazo, aferrándose a ellas cómo su última esperanza. En realidad lo era. Por ello había ido a ver a Lestrade, a la señora Hudson, y Molly, para tener la última oportunidad de verlos. No se había sentido capaz de hablar con Mary, simplemente no podía.

Paró el primer taxi que vio, y al subir un ramalazo de dolor le recorrió la pierna. Había empeorado bastante en los últimos tres años, hasta el punto de tener serias dificultades para caminar. Pero además del dolor físico, estaban los recuerdos. No podía mirar un taxi sin recordar todas las veces que Sherlock y él subían en uno, en medio de un caso, o simplemente para recorrer Londres.

Pero todo había cambiado con el maldito de Moriarty. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, John seguía creyendo firmemente en su compañero y amigo. No podía haber inventado a Jim Moriarty, era imposible. Él había sido testigo de las increíbles habilidades de deducción del Detective Consultor, y nunca dudaría de él, aunque pasaran años.

Y así, sumido en su mente, lo vio John Watson al llegar al 221-B. Pero sus ojos no vieron más allá de un hombre alto, pelirrojo, sudadera con capucha que ocultaba casi todo su rostro y pantalones azules. Durante los primeros meses, le parecía ver a Sherlock en cada extraño, en cada persona de la calle o el hospital. Había estado esperando el milagro, a él, pero ya no más. Tenía que continuar.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fantasear con la idea de que el detective consultor estaría esperándolo en el apartamento, tocando el violín quizás, con su bata azul y rizos despeinados. Pero cuando subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, no había nada más que silencio. John se dejó caer en un sofá y contempló la ventana en silencio, con un extraño presentimiento.

Algo lo hizo levantarse y bajar de nuevo las escaleras, con el pulso acelerado. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se topó de cara con Anderson. Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa y a recibir al forense. Después de la muerte de Sherlock, se habían vuelto una especie de amigos, y John se lo había agradecido. En aquellos momentos necesitaba un amigo.

-¿Algo interesante entre cadáveres?- le preguntó a Anderson, y aquello los embarcó en una charla que se prolongó durante media hora, la cual incluía el caso de un hombre que había revivido y el suicidio de una contadora. Al llegar a esto, John se revolvió incómodo y evitó mirar al bloc y las cajas que reposaban en una mesa.

Finalmente, Anderson se marchó, pues debía regresar al trabajo; John lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando volvió la vista, su mirada se cruzó con la del hombre encapuchado y el corazón se le detuvo. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte, profundos y hermosos. Sin apartar la vista de ellos, se adelantó para cruzar la calle, pero unos autos pasaron rápidamente, y aquel encanto desapareció. El hombre se había volteado y parecía estar esperando a alguien más. El doctor Watson cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió lentamente hacia la puerta, con una última mirada a aquel extraño.

Escribió con sumo cuidado las palabras en las hojas amarillas del bloc, palabras que habían rondado su mente durante los últimos meses. Recorrió por última vez el apartamento, viendo a Sherlock en el sofá con sus parches de nicotina, a la señora Hudson en la cocina, la mesa llena de experimentos, incluso la cabeza en la nevera. Todo aquello había desaparecido.

Finalmente, sacó el arma que aún conservaba en el escritorio y verificó que estuviera cargada. Extrañamente, sus manos no temblaban. La apoyó en su sien y volvió la vista hacia las escaleras, dándole una última oportunidad a Sherlock de regresar, de rehacer su vida. Pero por supuesto que no iba a llegar, estaba muerto para siempre. Convencido de esto último, John Watson cerró los ojos por última vez y apretó el gatillo.

De vuelta en la pequeña casa que Mycroft le había conseguido, Sherlock abrió un libro sin ver el título y se dispuso a leer, pero algún extraño reflejo lo hacía revisar su celular cada cinco minutos. Se sentía vacío, incompleto; algo totalmente nuevo. Al contrario de la velocidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, sino poco a poco, fue atando cabos. La extraña compra de John, el haber visitado a Lestrade, Molly, la señora Hudson…

Lo sobresaltó el sonido de su celular. Era Mycroft quien llamaba. Se lo llevó lentamente al oído.

-Sherlock, encontraron el cadáver de John. Se disparó en la cabeza, y dejó una nota: "Te estuve esperando, pero no viniste, así que fui a reunirme contigo" JW-hizo una pausa, cómo para medir su reacción- Lo siento, hermano, si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti…-

Pero Sherlock ya había colgado.

Las palabras de Mycroft le habían atravesado el alma como cuchillos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sabía que eso iba a pasar, tarde o temprano. Aquello era su culpa, y solo suya. Si tan solo hubiera obedecido a su instinto esa mañana, le hubiera revelado el engaño, John estaría vivo y con él. Sabía que lamentarse era inútil, no tenía sentido, pero en aquel momento la lógica no importaba, y Sherlock Holmes lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro, sin control. Apretó las manos tanto hasta que sangró y le dolió. El nudo que sentía en el pecho crecía rápidamente, impidiéndole respirar, y no podía ver nada claramente. Tomó el arma de la mesa de centro y disparó hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, una y otra vez. Siguió apretando el gatillo mucho después de que las balas se terminaran. Deseaba que John entrara las escaleras corriendo y lo regañara por desperdiciar balas y desquitar con la pared, pero, al no aparecer ninguna figura en la puerta, dejó caer el arma. El sonido repiqueteó contra las paredes.

Sin fuerzas, Sherlock se dejó caer al suelo y se arrastró como pudo hasta el sofá, dejando un rastro de sangre y lágrimas en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó en esa posición durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando se levantó tuvo la sensación de ser otro. Ya no era un detective consultor, ni siquiera un fraude, sino algo completamente distinto. Algo mucho más siniestro. Le habían arrebatado todo, su vida, su trabajo, su John. Ahora él se los quitaría todo, al precio que fuera. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Se ocultaría en la oscuridad, saliendo solo para vengarse. Sería una sombra más. Una sombra de lo que fue, de un detective consultor con su blogger a un lado, una sombra de Sherlock Holmes. Durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

**Y bien, que tal? No olviden dejar su review, de verdad me animan mucho! :D**


End file.
